


I Watch

by Afoxanddragonwriter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Car Accident mention, Hospital, M/M, death mention, from death's pov, ship implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoxanddragonwriter/pseuds/Afoxanddragonwriter
Summary: I stayed too long. Too long and now I have to decide to take the life or not. My job isn’t the easiest. It never was and will never be. I’m supposed to be in and out.





	I Watch

I stayed too long. Too long and now I have to decide to take the life or not. My job isn’t the easiest. It never was and will never be. I’m supposed to be in and out. Take those whose time has come and taken them to where they needed to go. But, I stopped at one room. One that has someone being worked on. Why did I stop? I do not know. I watch. And watch. Small pure white Butterflies cling to my black robes. All I did was watch.

Footsteps came close and in rapid section. The one creating the sounds skidded to a stop and looked into the room via the window. The black and red hedgehog was in pure terror and shock. The emotions rolled off the beings like ocean waves. Emotions I’m used to feeling. Emotions I’ve had to become numb too. Especially with my line of work. My tall dark figure loomed over the hedgehog. I loomed over everyone actually. For I am Death.

The butterflies on my robes flapped their wings. They spoke to me, asking questions. I ignored them. I have to decide. And I do not let myself be influenced by those who passed. So, I watch. The individual being worked one is a Jackal. One very infamous Jackal. One, who’s companions I’ve taken. I watch the medical staff work to restart his heart. It seems that his heart had stopped again. For the second time? A doctor had come to talk to the hedgehog. I watched.

At least forty five minutes have passed. And I watch. It seems the Jackal had gotten into a car accident. And now he’s fighting for his life. I don’t want to make a decision yet. But, this Jackal did have a strong will to survive. And the hedgehog…I can sense that there’s something between him and the Jackal. Some kind of relationship? It’s none of my business, but I can’t help be notice how the hedgehog acts now from how he did when the two first met. So, I watch.

Some..good..news, I suppose. The Jackal had been stable for more than an hour. And he’s still stable now. So, I watch. I had collected a few more butterflies as I watched. I’m littered with white butterflies. And right now, they’re annoying me. So, I’ll leave for now. There’s still more butterflies I have to collect from here, but I have too many now. I’ll have to return. Will the Jackal become a butterfly? For once in my job…I pry not.

Returning to the hospital, I glided around the place. Letting more butterflies cling to my robes. Ut, one place I didn’t go to. At least not yet. I didn’t want to go there. I didn’t want to see a butterfly there if there was one. Like I said, my job is not the easiest and it never will be. At times…I hate being Death. Everyone’s scared of me. Some curse me and others…welcome me. Some decisions I have to make are the hardest that there are. I have to choose who lives and who dies. I know I’m wasting time. And the butterflies on me know. But, I’m not blamed.

Growing closer the room, I expected to see the hedgehog crying. But…I was given a welcoming surprise. The hedgehog was there, but in the room sitting next to the Jackal. He was the only one in there. But, I can tell that the Jackal wasn’t close to passing. Not at all, actually far from it. And this well…pleased me. I stop at the window. I watch the two. The hedgehog’s having a conversation. But, only he’s talking. The other is still unconscious. It seems he planned to take the Jackal somewhere once he’s recovered enough. Am I eavesdropping? Maybe? Maybe, I’m just overhearing. Moving away from the room, I go to collect a few more butterflies and leave.

My job isn’t the easiest and it never will be. Not suppose to be. But, I watch.


End file.
